1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to drapes or curtains, and more specifically to a system including an elongated track; a carrier slidably attached to the track; the carrier having a snap member; a connector including a body member, an arm member attached to the body member, and a snap member attached to the arm member thereof and removably secured to the snap member of the carrier; and a drapery panel including an upper end attached to the body member of the connector.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Common drapery and curtain systems typically include an elongated curtain rod or track for extending across a window opening or the like; one or more drapery or curtain panels (e.g., rectangular pieces of fabric); and a plurality of mounting means for slidably mounting the top of each drapery panel to the curtain rod. The mounting means often consist of hook members having a first hook portion for hooking to the top of a drapery panel, and having a second hook portion for hooking to a carrier that is slidably mounted to the curtain rod or track. Certain drapery system have used snaps rather than hooks to attach the drapery panels to the carriers. In the Accordion-Fold and Ripplefold drapery systems (Cooper Industries, Inc. Kirsch, Sturgis, Mich. 49091), a length of tape having a plurality of spaced-apart snaps is sewn across the top of the drapery panels, and carriers having coacting snaps are slidably mounted the tracks to allowing the drapery panels to be easily snapped to and un-snapped from the tracks.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a drapery system comprising, in combination, an elongated track; a carrier slidably attached to the track, the carrier having a snap member; a connector including a body member, an arm member attached to the body member, and a snap member attached to the arm member thereof and removably secured to the snap member of the carrier; and a drapery panel including an upper end attached to the body member of the connector wherein top edges of the body member, the elongated track, and the panel are aligned.